Arranged to disengage
by Abbigayle Diamond
Summary: In an Au world where the eldest child of each family is required to have an arranged marriage... Well, this happens, Gabriel Novak is the eldest of his family and he has to marry Crowley, who as far as Gabriel knows doesn't have a last name. Crowley is the next in line for the king of hell. Dean Winchester is still getting used to his husband, Castiel. For full summary look inside.
1. Chapter 1

Warnings: The warnings will change every chapter, so make sure you read them. But there are some overall warnings that will be the same for every chapter.

Overall warnings: Yaoi, and a lot of cussing.

Rated: T, ratings will go up and down each chapter though.

Chapter warnings: Cussing, yaoi and an overload of fluffy. You have been warned!

Pairings: Dean/Cas, Sam/Lucifer, Gabriel/Crowley and Balthazar/Jo. Minor pairings will be in a few chapters.

Summary: In an Au world where the eldest child of each family is required to have an arranged marriage... Well, this happens, Gabriel Novak is the eldest of his family and he has to marry Crowley, who as far as Gabriel knows doesn't have a last name. Crowley is the next in line for the king of hell. Dean Winchester is still getting used to his husband, Castiel. And Sam is still trying to ignore the way Lucifer is always looking at him. And poor Balthazar has to listen to them all complain. What will become of them? And why does Jo keep hanging around when she obviously hates Balthazar, right?

Ages: Dean; 26, Castiel; 26, Crowley; 28, Gabriel; 27, Sam; 22, Lucifer; 24, Balthazar; 22, Jo; 21

POV: The main POV's are Gabriel, Crowley, Lucifer and Dean. There will only be one POV per chapter, usually.

Disclaimer: If I did own Supernatural Jo and Gabriel would still be alive. And I wouldn't write SPN fanfiction... Although Gabriel might not be dead. He could be alive, just saying.

Gabriel's POV

"And how many times do I have to tell you to do your homework? Does my authoritative tone not get through to your tiny brain?" I demanded the answer from Raphael.

My parents were out of town so as the eldest I had to come watch their house. And that included my little brothers, Michael and Raphael. Who are both sixteen, there is an eleven year difference between us so I am more of a third parent.

"Well, you are usual so much more fun. What happened to you? Is it the arranged marriage thing? I feel bad for you." Michael exclaimed as he ran into the table. He was almost as clumsy as me, I feel bad for the kid. But even worse for me! My parents will not even tell me who the guy is.

"No, Mikey. I am just pissed that they did not ask Lucifer to watch the house or something. It's not like he does anything productive anyway." I complained, I was still slightly bitchy because I had plans to go to Japan today. Or at least that was what I was planning to do until my parents called.

"I don't think they could trust him. Last time we blew up the house trying to make dinner." Raphael stated coyly, he thought I had forgotten about his homework. I would never forget about his homework, the last time I did he got an F on his report card. I am not making that mistake again.

"Well I can assure you we are ordering pizza tonight. Or we could always go annoy someone. My vote is Lucifer. That is after any and all homework is completed and has the Gabriel stamp of approval." I stated, still haven't forgot about the homework."

"Hello, I see you got stuck with the whiny bitches. Better you than me." Balthazar stated as he walked in. I sighed, now we wouldn't be able to annoy anyone. Or even play pranks, could my day get any worse?

"They aren't really whiny at this want to order pizza?" I asked them, they all nodded their heads.

"Pepperoni, sausage and bacon sound good? Oh, and of course we can't forget the extra cheese for Balthy. What kind of big brother would I be if I did that?" I teased, we all know how much Balthy loves extra cheese.

"The worst big brother in existence." Balthazar said, grinning like he just said the most funny thing ever. Which, of course, was not true. Everyone knows I am the comedian of the family.

"Wait! Are you guys getting pizza without me? What kind of monsters are you?!" Lucifer exclaimed, the only one missing was Castiel. Then all of my lil' brothers would be here to ignore me. Not cool, not cool at all!

"The kind of monsters that have angel wings?" Michael guessed.

"Exactly!" Lucifer said pointing at Michael. This was going to be a long night, and I for one was hoping that no more people are going to come.

"Okay, and why is everyone here? Is it national annoy Gabriel today? That's not really a thing, is it?" I questioned my brothers. If anyone was going to do the annoying of the the people it was going to be me.

"No, not everything is about you Gabriel. Did you forget it was Castiel's birthday? He is twenty-six today. Duh, even I knew that." Lucifer said, he was smirking, again. Now he was making me feel bad. And I am going to have to get him a super awesome gift to make up for the fact that I forget it was his birthday. Now what do you get someone who has like, zero interests?

"Okay. So where is the party?" I asked casually, I was acting as if I didn't forget it was his birthday. And I am an excellent actor, in case you were wondering. Great now I was going to have to go to some lame birthday party and pretend to be enjoying the nothingness that is a so called 'party'.

"The party is at Jo's. Castiel would never even suspect that we were going to have it there. Unless Dean just so happened to tell him." Balthy stated as he started to call the pizza place. I sighed, at least we have enough time before the party to enjoy a nice slice of pizza.

"Get bread sticks. I will die without bread sticks, I need them to survive." Raphael stated. Falling out of his chair over dramatically, and if it is to dramatic for my tastes you could just imagine the drama. Even I am not overly dramatic.

"We will get the stupid bread sticks. That is if you do your homework." I said, now it was my turn to smile like I was about to commit murder. I know that it is nearly impossible for Raphey to resist the bread sticks. And now I know a way to bribe him to do homework that will never, and I mean never, fail.

"Fine, I'll do my fucking homework. And people say that I am a bitch. Apparently those people have never met you before!" Raphael grumbled as he started doing what looked like science. I am not to sure about that though.

_An:Well, The story will be updated every Sunday, Wednesday and Friday. This is co-written by my sister, I write all the odd numbered chapters and she writes the even. Because she has an iirantional fear of odd numbers, Abbie._


	2. Chapter 2

Warnings: The warnings will change every chapter, so make sure you read them. But there are some overall warnings that will be the same for every chapter.

Overall warnings: Yaoi, and a lot of cussing.

Rated: T, ratings will go up and down each chapter though.

Chapter warnings: Cussing, yaoi and Jo is a witch. Yes I am serious.

Pairings: Dean/Cas, Sam/Lucifer, Gabriel/Crowley and Balthazar/Jo. Minor pairings will be in a few chapters.

Summary: In an Au world where the eldest child of each family is required to have an arranged marriage... Well, this happens, Gabriel Novak is the eldest of his family and he has to marry Crowley, who as far as Gabriel knows doesn't have a last name. Crowley is the next in line for the king of hell. Dean Winchester is still getting used to his husband, Castiel. And Sam is still trying to ignore the way Lucifer is always looking at him. And poor Balthazar has to listen to them all complain. What will become of them? And why does Jo keep hanging around when she obviously hates Balthazar, right?

Ages: Dean; 26, Castiel; 26, Crowley; 28, Gabriel; 27, Sam; 22, Lucifer; 24, Balthazar; 22, Jo; 21

POV: The main POV's are Gabriel, Crowley, Lucifer and Dean. There will only be one POV per chapter, usually.

Disclaimer: If I did own Supernatural, would I be writing fanfics? I think not!

Lucifer's POV

Did I help plan Castiel's party? No, that my friends is an understatement. I was the one who did almost all of the planning for every little detail. As far as my brothers are concerned Castiel doesn't even have a birthday.

Now, you may know how me and Castiel do not get along very well. And that is true, but if I didn't plan his birthday party who would? I once again was stuck planning the birthday party. I have to plan all my brothers' birthday parties, sometimes I even have to plan my own birthday. And it is not very fun planning your own birthday party, I am sure you could imagine why.

I was wondering if Gabriel, or even anyone, actually got Castiel a present? Now I just feel bad for the guy. At least I was nice enough to throw the birthday party, get all the decorations, plan the cake, and then I still had time to get him a present. I wonder what their excuses will be?

"Hey, Luci! The pizza is here!" One of my brothers called, I was upstairs in the reading room. I was trying to make a list of all the things I already had ready for Castiel's birthday party.

Let's see, I already got the decorations, I have his present form me in the trunk of my car. What else was I forgetting? Oh, right the cake. I will have to send someone to pick it up from the cake store in the mall. How could I almost forget the cake?

"Hey, what are you doing up here? I know you like to be alone but seriously Luce, you need to come downstairs. Oh, and Sam is here." Jo said. She was leaning on the doorway with her arms crossed. She knew that I liked Sam.

Wait, pause. When did Jo and Sam get here? I must have been up here longer than I thought.

"What, when did you get here, Jo?" I asked, I was seriously considering that I may have lost track of the time. I was super organized, I would never do something as stupid as losing the track of time. It couldn't be no more than four thirty.

"I've been here since... Like, four forty-five. It is almost five twenty now." She stated casually, she had just said my worst fear. That I some how actually lost track of time. How in the world was that even possible?

"Really? That's interesting. Hey, do you want to go to the mall and pick up Castiel's birthday cake?" I asked her. I know she probably wouldn't go but I thought maybe just once. I really didn't want to drive to the mall, I had already been there five times today.

"Sorry, not sorry. I am not going to the mall. Maybe you can get Gabriel to go? He still needs to buy Cas a present." Jo exclaimed, I think she was just trying to get rid of Gabriel. They used to be great friends and then Gabriel accused Jo of having a crush on Balthazar. Which she does, she just won't admit it.

"Okay, Jo. But don't think I don't know what you're trying to do." I said, smirking at her. She glared at me but didn't say anything. I grabbed the list I had written of things I needed at the mall. If Gabe was going to the mall I might as well make him buy the other things as well.

"I have no idea what you are talking about my dear, Lucifer darling." She said making a very dramatic look of utter confusion. Yeah, I will give her points for drama,She would be a great actress. But as her best friend I could tell she knew exactly what I was talking about.

"Sure you don't. I believe you one hundred percent, I am not being sarcastic at all." I said, being in fact very sarcastic. She punched me in the arm, she had a pretty hard punch for a witch.

"Good. Then we are on the same page, right?" She said. We were both just walked into what looked like utter chaos.

Michael and Raphael were throwing pizza sauce everywhere. Gabriel was trying to make pepperonis stick to the wall with maple syrup, Balthazar was throwing pizza covered in the maple syrup at everyone. And Sam was in the middle of it all trying to get everyone to calm down.

"What in the hell is going on in here? I leave you dumb-asses alone for five minutes and you all but destroy the kitchen!" Jo yelled, the dropped whatever they were doing to stare at her. She doesn't yell often but when she does it makes you want to stare at her.

"Ugh... well, Michael and Balthazar started it." Raphael muttered, just loud enough for Jo and I to hear him. And I could tell that Jo was not happy with that answer.

"And like I fucking care who started what! I am going to finish it. Now all of you clean up this mess. Except Sam, Sam when need you to do something for us." Jo explained, Damn. I am pretty sure she was going to send Sam to the mall. This was not good.

"What do you want, Jo?" Sam asked. I was seriously hoping that she wasn't going to ask him to go to the mall. Because then she would force me to go with him, no thanka you Jo.

"Can you go to the mall and pick up the birthday cake? There are some other things you need to pick up. I don't know what they are, how about Luci goes with you?" Jo asked. I swear I would have killed Jo if there weren't so many witnesses.

"Yeah, sure. Let's go right now, Lucifer." Sam said, he was looking at me. I nodded and grabbed my jacket. As I walked out the door I glared at Jo. Then I heard Gabriel ask where we were going.

"So, what exactly do we have to get at the mall? And why did Jo ask me to go?" Sam asked me. To be honest I only had the answer to the first question. The second one is still a mystery to me. I am starting to think it is because I am 'obsessed' with Sam, or at least that is how Jo says it.

"I don't know why Jo asked you. I don't know why Jo does half of the things she does. But I do know what else we need to get." I answered, I was sure why Jo asked him to go. I just wasn't going to tell Sam. I would rather gauge my eyes out than tell him.

"So what time does the party start anyway? It is at Jo's house, right?" Sam asked me. I wasn't going to respond immediately. Instead I opted for turning the radio on and seeing if there was any decent music. If not I could hook my iPod up to it and listen to some Beyonce. She is my favorite singer, with Taylor Swift being a very close second.

"Um, yeah it is at Jo's. Where else in the world could we possibly have this party without Castiel expecting it? If your answer was 'nowhere' or something in that same category you are correct." I answered. Ha, I am so hilarious. Gabriel is not the only comedian in the family.

"Well my answer was going to be the library but since you mentioned it Jo's place is a pretty close second." Sam responded, hey maybe Sam was not as dull and unfunny as everyone assumes? He was actually witty, something that totally caught me off guard.

"Wow, someone is trying to be funny! And it is actually working. I give you're joke a seven, I am mentally applauding." I stated, I was still laughing a bit. I was kind of curious as to why he was actually trying to converse with me. He usually just ignores me and talks to Jo and Balthazar. Why the sudden change of heart? I must figure this out.

"What? I am receiving praise from the very mighty Lucifer? I feel so unworthy." Sam said as we pulled into the mall parking lot.

It was a rather large mall for being out in the middle of practically nowhere. It was four stories tall, with the first story only consisting of a food court. And it had all the best stores. The only thing it was missing was a walmart. But there was a walmart right across the street. So it was not really that much of an inconvenience.

_AN: Ya, I did that. Chapter four will be (Spoiler alert) all about Sam and Lucifer's adventures in the mall, from Sammy's POV. And chapter three will be Crowley's POV and then chapter five will be Castiel's birthday party, from Dean's POV. And I have no idea what we are doing after that. Suggestions? Love, Ally_


	3. Chapter 3

Warnings: The warnings will change every chapter, so make sure you read them. But there are some overall warnings that will be the same for every chapter.

Overall warnings: Yaoi, and a lot of cussing.

Rated: T, ratings will go up and down each chapter though.

Chapter warnings: Cussing, yaoi and an overload of fluffy. You have been warned!

Pairings: Dean/Cas, Sam/Lucifer, Gabriel/Crowley and Balthazar/Jo. Minor pairings will be in a few chapters.

Summary: In an Au world where the eldest child of each family is required to have an arranged marriage... Well, this happens, Gabriel Novak is the eldest of his family and he has to marry Crowley, who as far as Gabriel knows doesn't have a last name. Crowley is the next in line for the king of hell. Dean Winchester is still getting used to his husband, Castiel. And Sam is still trying to ignore the way Lucifer is always looking at him. And poor Balthazar has to listen to them all complain. What will become of them? And why does Jo keep hanging around when she obviously hates Balthazar, right?

Ages: Dean; 26, Castiel; 26, Crowley; 28, Gabriel; 27, Sam; 22, Lucifer; 24, Balthazar; 22, Jo; 21

POV: The main POV's are Gabriel, Crowley, Lucifer and Dean. There will only be one POV per chapter, usually.

Disclaimer: If I did own Supernatural Jo and would still be alive. And I would not write fanfictions.

"Why the hell don't you ever just listen to me! Am I really that much of a bother to you? You are my son and I expect you to listen to me. Do you understand me?!" My other asked annoyingly, did she think that I would listen to her? I mean honestly, I would never listen to that old bat.

"Yeah, yeah. I hear you. I can hear you, there is absolutely no need for all the yelling." I muttered, I just want to go to the damn party. You think that since I am twenty seven I would be able to do what I want. Well, you were very wrong to think that.

"Crowley! You need to listen to me. You are not going to Castiel novak's birthday party and that is final." My mother all but yelled at me. If she did not want me to go she was going to have to do a lot more than yell at me.

"Okay mother I will not go. Now if I may be excused I will be in my room reading a book. And by the way yelling is not an effective way to get me to listen to your insane babbling." I said, I was being very sarcastic but apparently she did not realize it.

"Okay sweetie. Just be sure that you do not stay up to late. We are going to meet them tomorrow." She stated. The them she was referring to was the family of the guy I am going to have an arranged marriage with. That will surely be very fun.

"Mother, why will you not tell me who he is? Is it really that big of a deal?" I asked, because now that we are on the subject I really want to know.

"Sit down. It is a long story."my other said.

_An: Sorry for the shortness. I had to end it there. Love, Abbie. And yes it is technically saturday, by three minutes -_-'_


End file.
